


Убить Ариадну

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Limbo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ариадна пытается выбраться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убить Ариадну

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: лимбофик; открытый финал; своего рода кроссовер с "Убить Билла"

** **

**Кома**

Ариадна приходит в себя в незнакомом месте и не может вспомнить, кто она. Ариадна – это ее имя, единственное, в чем она уверена, – но все остальное теряется в дымчатой, смутной окружающей реальности. Реальности? Это слово вызывает у Ариадны сомнения, как, впрочем, и почти каждое слово из тех, что она может вспомнить.

Она лежит.

Она лежит на низкой, плоской кровати, узенькой койке, из тьмы к ней тянутся трубки, по которым катится маслянистая золотая жидкость. Воздух пахнет сандалом и карри. Ариадне удивительно, как это она может знать так много странных, звонко-причудливых слов и при этом не знать себя? Это ее первая мысль, а вторая – что ей очень страшно. Третья – что она хочет уйти.

Из темноты – по мере привыкания глаз – выступают точно такие же койки, как те, на которой лежит она. И на каждой застыл обитатель, прикованный к золотистым трубкам. В первую секунду Ариадне кажется, они все мертвы. Но румянец на щеках, подрагивающие ресницы, вздымающиеся и опускающиеся грудные клетки успокаивают. Они просто спят. Спят.

Мысль, которая бьется в голове у Ариадны – «лучше бы они были мертвы!» – не поддается объяснению. Но она и не хочет ничего объяснять. Все, чего хочет Ариадна – убраться отсюда подальше. Далеко, далеко, далеко, вперед и вверх, пока сонное марево этого места не развеется, и она не освободится от своего сна.

Ариадне хочется запомнить эту мысль – но тьма светлеет на границе взгляда, а потом лопается с громким звуком – смехом. Ариадна пытается двинуть рукой, ногой, хоть чем-то, но тело будто деревянное, будто принадлежит не ей, будто пролежало в неподвижности годы, и годы, и годы… откуда-то Ариадна знает, что такое вполне может быть.

– Проснулась, малышка?

Женщина в коротком черном платье, со светлыми волосами и глумливой улыбкой на лице стоит рядом с койкой Ариадны, зажав в приподнятой руке шприц.

Ариадне так страшно, как не было никогда в жизни. Которой она не помнит. Но все равно, она точно знает, что так страшно ей не было никогда. Если это существо (Ариадна уверена, что это не человек) запустит иглу в трубку, нажмет на поршень… тогда Ариадне не выбраться, она останется тут навсегда.

– Нет, – шепчет она, или думает, что шепчет, – нет.

Она борется с собой, со своим непослушным телом, сражается за каждый мускул, каждую клеточку – она знает, от этого зависит не ее жизнь, а нечто большее. Гораздо более важное.

Громкий, пронзительный писк выводит Ариадну из транса. Женщина прижимает к уху крошечный, блестящий мобильный телефон, подозрительно похожий на шприц, и внимательно слушает голос на том конце.

– Тебе повезло, малышка, – она опускает телефон, так и не ответив своему собеседнику, и воркует слащаво, как маленькому ребенку или хорошенькой собачке.

Женщина отворачивается, и последнее, что Ариадна видит – как оплывают вниз черты ее лица. Ариадну тошнит, но она надеется, что ее не вырвет сейчас – пока она неподвижна.

Женщина уходит, но страх остается.

Так проходят часы.

 

**Сотая жертва**

Ариадна карабкается вверх по лестнице. Всего двенадцать ступенек, но ноги – как протезы, поэтому лестница кажется бесконечной. Ариадна упорно лезет наверх. Тусклый свет и спящие фигуры вокруг, давящая тишина – это как дно океана, а каждая ступенька поднимает ее наверх, наверх, наверх, к воздуху и свету. Это занимает вечность, но Ариадна не сдается.

На стене рядом с дверью криво намалевана цифра «4». Наверное, стоит запомнить, хотя сейчас Ариадна не видит в цифрах никакого смысла.

За дверью длинный темный коридор, он стремится вперед, в самую настоящую бесконечность, но в самом конце – на расстоянии светового года – Ариадна видит желтый освещенный прямоугольник двери. Ей нужно туда. В конце концов, это единственный выход. Власть над телом постепенно возвращается к Ариадне, и она чувствует себя увереннее. Страх прошел, оставляя за собой только легкое жжение адреналина в венах и горячую жажду выбраться. Она уверена, что за выход придется побороться, но Ариадну это больше не страшит.

Наоборот.

– Юсуф, – говорит она, переступив порог миллион лет спустя.

Мягкий янтарный свет льется из банок, бутылок и колб, выстроившихся вдоль стен, от пола до потолка – бесконечное множество сосудов со сладким-сладким ядом, Ариадна откуда-то знает, что именно он тек по трубкам там, внизу. Но красота все равно завораживает ее на несколько секунд, заставляет замереть, не отрывая восхищенного взгляда от волшебного, опьяняющего свечения.

Юсуф – это слово и это имя, и когда Ариадна отвлекается наконец, то видит его, сидящего за столом. Он не курит кальян, не утопает в подушках, но все равно отчетливо напоминает Ариадне Гусеницу из «Алисы в стране чудес». Кто бы ни была эта самая Алиса. На столе, полу, полках – между золотистых сосудов – лежат кошки. У нее появляется странная мысль, что в природе не водятся кошки с шестью лапами, крыльями, зеленой или фиолетовой шерстью, но Ариадна отметает эту мысль как глупую.

Конечно водятся. Вот же они.

– Привет, – говорит Юсуф.

– Добро пожаловать, – говорит Жена Номер Один.

– Рада, что вы смогли зайти, – говорит Жена Номер Два.

– Хотите чаю? – предлагает Жена Номер Три.

– Или чего покрепче? – тут же поправляется Жена Номер Четыре.

Да, хочет. Ариадна жадно смотрит на полки. Ей кажется, под этим светом она сама начинает светиться. Как феникс. Как маленькое солнце.

– Всегда знала, что у тебя четыре жены, – шепчет она.

– Только здесь, – загадочно отвечает Юсуф. – Только здесь.

Здесь? Где это здесь? Ариадна прикрывает глаза, отсекая гипнотизирующий свет, и вспоминает, что хотела выбраться. Единственная дверь, что ведет отсюда, расположена за спиной у Юсуфа.

С каждым мгновением, проведенным тут, Ариадна словно снова погружается в кому.

Внезапная ярость ломает чары, и с пронзительным, истошным воплем Ариадна бросается вперед. Прямо на полки, сметая золотистые сосуды на пол. Когда они бьются, выплескивая драгоценное содержимое ей на ноги, Ариадна чувствует, как разбивается ее сердце.

В дверях она натыкается на старика – древнего и неподвижного, и неудивительно, что она не сразу его заметила. Он сидит на стуле, таком же дряхлом, над головой у него – прямо на обоях – нарисована цифра «3». На этот раз Ариадна запоминает.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что это реальность? – спрашивает старик.

Она не знает. Не оглядываясь на учиненный ею хаос, Ариадна выпадает в дверь.

 

**То, что кажется ей воспоминанием**

Она стоит на крыше, перед ней раскинулся Париж, напротив застыл мужчина, изменивший всю ее жизнь – а Ариадна чертит лабиринты в небольшом блокноте. Веселая игра, но на сердце тревожно.

– Неплохо, – повторяет мужчина. – Неплохо.

Похоже, он и сам заблудился в созданном ей лабиринте – кончик карандаша тычется в рисунок беспомощно и бессмысленно. Неудивительно. В лабиринте Ариадны нет выхода, это ловушка, только прикидывающаяся настоящим лабиринтом. Крысоловка. Паутина.

Карандаш вязнет в ней, но мужчина, кажется, доволен.

– Я хочу освободиться, – говорит Ариадна.

– Ты свободна, – его тон легок, он смотрит только на лабиринт. Может, все еще пытается его пройти.

Но Ариадна не свободна. Она чувствует, как что-то растет в ней, что-то чужое и уродливое. Что-то, что подарил ей мужчина, изменивший ее жизнь.

– Вынь это из меня, – умоляет Ариадна. – Вынь _ее_ из меня.

Мужчина улыбается, как безумный – хотя почему _как?_

– Если я выну ее из тебя, то что останется? – спрашивает он. – Если я выну ее из тебя, то ты умрешь.

– Мне просто хотелось заниматься чистым творчеством, – Ариадна вынимает блокнот из его пальцев и снова принимается за лабиринты. Карандаш оставляет красный, липкий след, линии извиваются, загибаются и разгибаются, как будто живые, как будто чужак внутри водит рукой Ариадны безо всякого ее участия. Может, так оно и есть. – Увидеть границы.

– Никаких границ нет, – удовлетворенно говорит мужчина. – Мы будем идти и идти, пока не дойдем до океана.

– А что потом?

– А потом мы просто пойдем в другую сторону.

Ариадна смотрит на Париж, и ей кажется, что здания растут, тянутся вверх и в стороны, лепятся одно на другое. А еще ей кажется, что ей обещали что-то другое.

Из листков блокнота с кроваво-красными лабиринтами она делает самолетики и запускает в небо. Все они тонут в океане.

 

**История Сайто**

Сайто не хотел быть наследником. Нет, честно, тридцать лет своей жизни он живет беспечно и свободно, не думая о завтрашнем дне, не думая о вчерашнем дне, потому что два старших брата обеспечивают ему страховку от внимания отца, от скучных заседаний, скучных мыслей и скучных дел.

А потом в один ужасный день перевернувшийся грузовик ставит точку на его свободе. Старшие братья, надежные, ответственные, занудные отправляются к предкам, а сам Сайто под предводительством убитого горем отца – в совет директоров. Погибли они, а Сайто кажется, что это на его жизни поставлен крест.

Постепенно он привыкает. Он послушно ходит на заседания, учится ответственности и с отчаянием ждет того дня, когда «Проклус Глобал» упадет на его плечи. Выдержат ли они – Сайто не знает.

Плечи выдерживают.

Не выдерживает Сайто.

Разделенные сны становятся его спасением, его лазейкой в прежнюю жизнь, полную беспечного риска, идиотстких поступков и свободы. Он погружается, погружается, погружается, он пьет сверх меры, гоняет на всем, что ездит, и втыкает ритуальный нож себе в живот, когда приходит пора пробуждаться – потому что находит в этом своеобразный символизм. Наверху его ждет умирание. Внизу же, во сне, протекает настоящая жизнь.

Совсем не удивительно, что когда на горизонте появляется монстр «Фишер-Морроу», на ум Сайто приходит вовсе не промышленный шпионаж и не банальное убийство. Ведь в глубине души он так и остался младшим сыном, беспечным мальчишкой, способным тратить миллионы на авиакомпании, но неспособным думать головой.

А еще его забыли предупредить, что подсознание Доминика Кобба – это билет в один конец для тех, кто спустился на самое дно.

 

**Дворец голубых глаз**

Ариадна не помнит, как она тут оказалась. Одно точно, она пришла сюда сама – должно быть, чтобы сразиться. За свободу надо сражаться, это простая и понятная мысль, и Ариадна держится за нее – пока мир вокруг сходит с ума. Волны набрасываются на скалу, как обуреваемые жаждой разрушений мифологические чудовища, но замок под ногами Ариадны даже не вздрагивает. Она смотрит с балкона на черный, бушующий океан и мечтает когда-нибудь вынырнуть на поверхность. Перила балкона отделаны крошечными двойками.

Вечеринка в самом разгаре.

На балконе полно народу, много знакомых лиц. Все смотрят на нее и улыбаются, и Ариадне неуютно чувствовать себя королевой вечера. Две женщины в отдалении салютуют ей своими бокалами – янтарная жидкость меньше всего похожа на шампанское, в ней даже нет пузырьков. Одна из женщин почему-то напоминает Ариадне о медицинских шприцах и английском акценте, длинные светлые волосы лежат безупречно, неподвластные ветру с океана. Вторая, в красивом темном платье, с большими неулыбчивыми глазами, что-то шепчет подруге, получая в ответ кивок.

Они чего-то – или кого-то – ждут.

Интересно, думает Ариадна, интересно – если я упаду, то разобьюсь? Или камнем пойду на дно, на самое дно этой черной бездны? Если спросить у женщин, думает она, можно получить исчерпывающий ответ.

Хозяина вечера нет на балконе. Должно быть, он не очень любит вид на океан, эта мысль вызывает у Ариадны приступ злорадства. Не самое привычное чувство, но сейчас оно подпитывает боевой дух. Ариадна тут для того, чтобы сражаться – просто время от времени она об этом забывает.

Поправив собственный наряд – нелепо шикарное платье, – она ныряет в двустворчатые восточные двери, сразу теряясь в экзотическом убранстве этого дворца. Слуги и дамы в пышных кимоно снуют туда-сюда, но Ариадна идет вперед, ее направляет внутреннее чувство сродни компасу. Все дороги ведут к хозяину замка, и если Ариадна хочет выйти отсюда, сначала ей придется встретиться с ним.

Ариадна хочет. Пистолет на бедре под юбкой приятно холодит ногу. Она не умеет стрелять, но непривычный вес придает ей спокойствия.

– Так мило, что вы присоединились к нашему небольшому празднику, – приветливо говорит Сайто.

Он наряжен в смесь делового костюма и кимоно, на поясе висит меч.

– Мне просто нужно выйти, – Ариадна достает пистолет и наставляет его на Сайто. Пистолет тяжелый, но она держит руки так ровно, как может. Она не остановится не перед чем.

– Всем нужно, – мурлыкает Сайто. – Нужно выйти отсюда. Верно, Роберт?

Пистолет вздрагивает, становясь на целую тонну тяжелее. У него голубые глаза, открытое лицо, скорбно сжатые губы – глядя на него, Ариадна думает о бумажной вертушке, завещании и о том, что не сможет выстрелить.

– Я просто хочу уйти, – повторяет она.

– Тебе здесь плохо? – удивляется Роберт. – Здесь, с нами?

Это странный вопрос, и Ариадна не знает, как на него ответить. Она теряется, пытаясь понять, зачем затеяла весь этот побег. Раз даже Сайто доволен, раз даже Роберт никуда не бежит. К чему вся эта глупая борьба? Она все равно не сможет в него выстрелить.

Может, поверхности вообще не существует? Может, нет ничего, кроме холодной, тяжелой воды?

Выстрел звучит оглушительно для ее собственных ушей, в груди Сайто расцветает пурпурная хризантема, он мучительно кашляет – и следом в зал врывается океан. Падая под весом воды, Ариадна успевает сжать пальцы на рукояти меча.

 

**Окровавленный архитектор**

Она в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, прижимает к груди саквояж, хотя теперь, когда она богата, цепляться за вещи нет необходимости. Она свободна, все кончено, она свободна – так думает Ариадна сладостные несколько минут и пытается подавить зарождающееся глубоко внутри чувство разочарования. Этот тонкий, трепетный росток намекает, что проблемы еще впереди. Краем глаза Ариадна улавливает, как Артур осторожно снимает с ленты контейнер. Она знает, что там, в этом ящике, – дивный, сказочный мир, мир грез, упакованный в небольшой серебристый прямоугольник. Ей так хочется туда, что приходится закрыть глаза, пережидая этот внезапный порыв. Когда она снова поднимает взгляд, Артур смотрит на нее.

Ариадна отворачивается.

Имс смотрит на нее.

Юсуф смотрит на нее.

Сайто не сводит с нее глаз.

И даже голубые, такие пронзительные глаза Роберта Фишера сверлят в ней дыры – кровавые раны. После того, что она с ним сделала, что они все с ним сделали… Ариадна не знает, как с этим жить. И не знает, как жить без этого.

Она наблюдает, как Артур выгружает контейнер с ПЭСИВом на тележку. Ей хочется подскочить и вырвать его у Артура из рук – и посмотреть, как далеко она успеет убежать. Впервые ей приходит в голову, что это болезнь. Что после всего, что произошло, после крови на ее руках, после связанного Роберта на балконе, обрушающегося мира, умирающего Сайто, безумной женщины с ножом и не менее безумного Кобба – что после всего этого она должна мечтать забыть об этой работе, как о страшном сне.

Наверное, ключевое слово тут «страшный», но ей все кажется, что «сон».

Она выходит из зала прилета, садится в такси – а потом неделями тщетно ждет звонка.

 

**Заброшенный лабиринт короля Артура**

Лабиринт разворачивается вокруг Ариадны, гигантский, словно он занимает весь мир. Пожалуй, так оно и есть. Пожалуй, лабиринт составляет весь этот мир от глубин земли до самого неба – стены поднимаются справа, и слева, и спереди, и сзади, нависают сверху, изгибаются и перетекают одна в другую. Если бы Ариадна строила его, она бы сделала все поизящнее. Она замаскировала бы его под город, или здание, или лес – под что-нибудь не угрожающее и безопасное. Но тот, кто строил это монструозное сооружение, не Ариадна. Он не видит нужды внушать жертве ложное чувство безопасности.

Артур вообще не тратит время и силы на чувства жертв – или просто чьи-нибудь чувства.

В левой руке Ариадна сжимает клубок красных ниток. Нелепая пародия на древнегреческий миф, и Ариадна рассматривает растрепанные нитки с недоумением и гневом. Он думает, это смешно? Он правда думает, что это смешно?!

В правой руке она все еще сжимает меч. Как если бы Ариадна умела им пользоваться. Или у нее был бы хоть один шанс против Артура. Разве что он завяжет глаза, сцепит руки за спиной и отвернется – да и тогда, Ариадна уверена, сила все еще будет на его стороне. Она никогда не принимала за чистую монету его милые улыбки.

Однако дорога ведет вперед, и другого выхода, кроме этого лабиринта, тут нет. Остается надеяться, что Минотавр сейчас где-нибудь в другом месте. Немного наивная, конечно же, надежда. Ариадна знает, что без сражения она отсюда не выйдет. На самом деле, она не против была бы сразиться.

Интересно, сколько таких ариадн заблудилось навечно среди этих темных, гнетущих переходов?

Она идет, прижимая к груди клубок. Дышать становится все труднее, хотя потолка нет, лабиринт построен на открытой местности, и сейчас над головой Ариадны видно серое, сумрачное небо. Наверное, нужно выработать какую-нибудь систему – например, поворачивать всегда направо или чередовать повороты. Вроде бы, должны быть правила выхода из лабиринтов любой сложности – в конце концов, кто, как не Ариадна, должен знать дорогу? Не из-за имени, нет, но глупо не уметь выйти из того, что ты умеешь строить лучше всех.

Время от времени стены разбегаются в стороны, открывая площадки, заполненные бессмысленными, на первый взгляд, предметами. Один раз дорогу перегораживает торчащее из стены крыло самолета, и Ариадна тратит нелепое количество времени, чтобы перебраться через него, не выронив меч и не потеряв клубок. Проходят часы, и ей приходит в голову, что – возможно – Артур не собирается с ней сражаться. Она просто останется тут навечно, точно таким же экспонатом музея, как притаившееся в углу у поворота складное кресло, сваленные горой пыльные плафоны и искривленные зеркала, выстроившиеся вдоль стены. Она чувствует, как стены сжимаются, точно стенки гроба – воздуха становится все меньше, и это нечестно, просто нечестно, заблудиться в этом лабиринте.

У него нет выхода, вспоминает Ариадна. Он построен по ее рисунку, а значит, у него нет выхода.

У Артура такой своеобразный юмор.

– Это нечестно! – орет Ариадна в навалившееся сверху небо. – Так нечестно!

– Неужели? – Артур стоит, привалившись к стене, в самой небрежной позе, едва ли подходящей к окружению. Его костюм безупречен. Сам он тоже безупречен. – Это ты его таким сделала.

– Все равно нечестно, – упрямо спорит Ариадна. Она подходит к Артуру, держа катану в опущенной руке. Он даже не моргает. – Как мне отсюда выбраться?

– Нужен выброс, – любезно отвечает Артур.

Милый Артур, всегда готов помочь словом и делом.

Выброс. Ариадна напряженно вспоминает. Все, что есть у нее в голове – тягучая, печальная музыка, Артур, падающий со стула. Смех на заднем фоне.

Чтобы проснуться, нужно умереть, понимает она. Она все делала неправильно! Чтобы проснуться и вынырнуть, нужно умереть!

– Убей меня, – просит он.

– Вот еще, – Артур скрещивает руки на груди. – Сама решай свои проблемы.

Ярость бросается в лицо Ариадне. Она поднимает меч, прижимая кончик к груди Артура прямо над скрещенными руками. Тот улыбается, и Ариадна слишком поздно чувствует ловушку.

– Убей… – начинает она – и вскрикивает, когда Артур подается вперед.

Меч чересчур тяжелый, чтобы быстро отдернуть его, и когда Ариадна разжимает пальцы, уже слишком поздно. Лезвие прокалывает плоть. Артур откидывается назад, влипая в стену, и всего мгновением спустя его нет. Только меч по-прежнему торчит вертикально, вырастая из каменной стены лабиринта.

Ариадна потрясена.

– Король Артур, – нервно смеется она. – Меч в камне.

Шутка, пожалуй, действительно выходит забавной.

Хотя теперь она понятия не имеет, как выйти из лабиринта без выхода. Рядом с мечом, как раз там, где была голова Артура, белеет большая единица.

 

**Жестокий урок Доминика Кобба**

– Никогда не строй из реальности, – говорит мужчина, изменивший ее жизнь.

И строит из реальности.

– Никогда не приводи с собой проекций, – говорит мужчина, изменивший ее жизнь.

Проекция его мертвой жены ходит и за ним, и за всеми остальными – вооруженная и злая.

– Никогда не давай никому свой тотем, – говорит мужчина, изменивший ее жизнь.

Его тотем – волчок, принадлежавший раньше его жене. Ее проекция – злая и вооруженная – отлично знает, как он работает.

– Не изменяй сон слишком сильно, – говорит мужчина, изменивший ее жизнь.

Поезд, пущенный им по главной улице, раскидывает автомобили и прохожих, корежит сон до неузнаваемости.

– Никогда не вызывай подозрений у объекта, – говорит мужчина, изменивший ее жизнь.

И рассказывает объекту, что тот спит.

 

**Имси и я**

Ариадна сидит на полу лабиринта и ждет – сама не зная чего. Наверное, рассвета или заката, если в этом мире вообще есть солнце. Или Луна. Или звезды.

Зато тут определенно есть океан, хотя океан есть везде, куда бы Ариадна ни пошла. Вот и теперь она слышит его гул совсем близко, как будто он бьется о стены лабиринта снаружи, только и поджидая, когда Ариадна все-таки найдет выход. Когда шум становится слишком громким, она проводит бесконечно тягостные минуты, воображая, как волна перехлестнет через стены и утопит ее вместе с собранными тут безделушками, кусками воспоминаний и обломками реальности. Ариадна задумывается, не это ли было правильным выходом с самого начала. Возможно, именно это и надо было сделать – бежать не от океана, а прямо к нему. Броситься в воду, устремиться к самому дну – и подождать, получится ли вынырнуть с другой стороны.

Но сейчас она заперта тут, в этом огромном гробу, стенки сжимают ее, и они слишком прочные, чтобы пустить к ней воду.

– Скучаешь?

Ариадна совсем не удивлена. На самом деле, она ждала ее – и ждала даже слишком долго. Ариадна поворачивается нарочито медленно – в конце концов, опоздавшая тоже может чуть-чуть подождать.

– Скучаешь? – весело повторяет блондинка.

Ариадна вспоминает ее – а еще вспоминает комнату с койками, золотистые трубки, бесконечные ступеньки и страх перед шприцом. Это все было целую вечность назад. С тех пор она прошла такой длинный путь – но, кажется, ни на дюйм не приблизилась к выходу.

– Скучаю, – послушно повторяет она.

На этот раз у блондинки нет шприца. На ней все то же платье, красиво облегающее фигуру – у Ариадны никогда не было ни такого платья, ни такой фигуры.

– Ты вообще всегда была дурнушкой, – безмятежно говорит блондинка. Она осматривает место исчезновения Артура с нескрываемой издевкой на лице. – Неудивительно, что никто из них не обратил на тебя внимание. Или правильнее сказать… – она дергает меч, но Ариадна знает, что это бесполезно, она пробовала, – или правильнее сказать, _никто из нас?_

Это болезненный удар. Настолько болезненный, что Ариадна не сразу замечает, что блондинка уже не блондинка. Она – _он_ – изменяется, платье превращается в костюм, женские округлости сменяются мужскими мышцами. Нагло ухмыльнувшись, Имс без труда достает меч.

Еще совсем недавно Ариадна просила Артура убить ее, но сейчас она не испытывает ничего, кроме ужаса. И, возможно, отвращения.

– Артур тебе так и не позвонил? – голос Имса по-прежнему сладок, хотя теперь гораздо ниже, и раскатистый английский акцент придает ему музыкальности. Ариадна старается думать об этом, а не о словах, что вылетают из его яркого, красивого рта. – Никто из нас не захотел подписать тебе пропуск в мир больших снов, Ариадна, девочка моя. Может быть, все дело в тебе?

Он делает шаг вперед и превращается – снова превращается, на этот раз в ее мать.

– Может быть, ты просто недостаточно талантлива? – в голосе матери нет разочарования, только искренняя забота и сожаление. Японская катана в руке смотрится дико в сочетании с легким цветастым платьем и забавным фартуком, на котором нарисован щенок. – Может, стоило попробовать себя в чем-то другом?

– Или все дело в твоем характере? – Энди, ее парень, улыбается – ему меч идет гораздо больше. – Мы бы не расстались, если бы ты не была такой погруженной в себя, такой увлеченной. Если бы обращала на меня чуть больше внимания.

– Ты пошла по их стопам? – А вот профессор Майлз разочарован. – Когда тебе отказались дать дозу, ты принялась искать ее сама? Закончила, как Мол, как моя малышка – ты заблудилась, Ариадна, ты упала слишком глубоко. Почему ты не послушалась голоса разума? Почему не поняла, что тебе дают шанс жить нормальной жизнью?

– Это была не жизнь, – шепчет Ариадна.

– Верно! – Мол проводит мечом по каменному полу, мерзкий звук сводит зубы. – Реальность яйца выеденного не стоит!

Имс превращается, и превращается, и превращается, и с каждой секундой Ариадне все больше хочется закрыть уши руками, зажмурить глаза и ждать, когда ледяная, тяжелая волна смоет их обоих – _их всех_ – вместе с этим чертовым лабиринтом, в котором она оказалась заперта наедине с собой.

– Ты была слишком назойлива, – произносит Кобб, человек, изменивший ее жизнь, и он стоит всего в шаге от нее. Кончик катаны касается мысков ее туфель. – Слишком талантлива, слишком увлечена, слишком похожа на Мол. Слишком…

Ариадна отнимает руки от ушей.

– Это твоя вина, – говорит она твердо. – Это все твоя вина. Ты похоронил меня тут! Я хочу от тебя избавиться!

Океан обрушивается на голову, и ненадолго приходит забвение.

Правда в том, что это ничья вина.

 

**Лицом к лицу**

Ариадна наконец-то выныривает. Соленая вода ест глаза, обжигает губы, оставляет во рту острый и неприятный привкус йода. Но когда Ариадна поднимает голову, над ней голубое небо, а воздух свеж и наполнен криками чаек.

Когда она была тут в прошлый раз, никаких чаек не было.

Ариадна выбирается на берег. Мокрая одежда липнет к телу, мешает двигаться, но она продолжает переставлять ноги из чистого упрямства. Нужно спешить, пока она помнит дорогу. Ариадна не знает, сколько времени у нее еще осталось.

Края наступающих на океан зданий – или наоборот, это океан наступает на город? – по-прежнему разрушены, но теперь они не осыпаются, обломки связала свежая зелень, лианы и ростки деревьев кое-как удерживают плиты и куски облицовки между собой. Ариадна ступает с песка на асфальт и несколько секунд наблюдает, как из туфель набегают небольшие лужицы. Но потом настойчивое желание снова толкает ее вперед. Дорога неблизкая, а она не помнит, бывает ли тут ночь. Гроза точно бывает, а вот ночь…

Шаги Ариадны гулко раздаются между пустых зданий. Хотя не таких уж и пустых, если подумать. Ей все время кажется, что стоит неожиданно обернуться – и она поймает движение, увидит кого-нибудь. Это вызывает не страх, а скорее любопытство. Но Ариадна помнит, зачем она тут.

Небоскребы сменяются небольшими домиками, каждый застыл в центре собственного рукотворного озера. Странно, раньше она не задумывалась, как это красиво. Мол обладала истинным талантом. Как жаль, что она умерла.

Ариадна останавливается на дорожке и смотрит на фасад небольшого, аккуратного домика. Ветерок треплет белые газовые занавески, цветы на окнах благоухают и пестрят всеми оттенками радуги. В дверях стоит Доминик Кобб и ждет ее.

– Зачем ты пришла? – спрашивает он спокойно. На губах играет легкая улыбка, как будто он уже знает ответ и уверен, что прав.

Но Ариадна помнит, что Кобб не так уж и часто прав.

– Я пришла сразиться.

– Зачем? – тем же тоном интересуется Кобб.

Ну как будто это светский разговор о погоде или последних архитектурных тенденциях.

– Чтобы выбраться отсюда, конечно, – не уступает Ариадна.

В доме раздается смех детей, звон посуды. Женский голос – голос Мол – что-то кричит. Кобб продолжает стоять и думать. Ариадна его не торопит.

– Что ж, заходи, – наконец говорит Кобб. – Поговорим после ужина.

И уходит в дом.

Ариадна думает о полной кухне ножей, о том, что Мол рада будет ей помочь, а еще о том, что ужин – даже воображаемый – сейчас очень кстати.

Она улыбается и идет за Коббом.


End file.
